Mecklenburg
Mecklenburg was a map originally designed for TSRP by Rickler. It became arguably the most popular TSRP map of all time, and was used by over 100 different servers in its lifetime. The map was originally created by Rickler from http://www.1337gamer.com/ for the ProdigyClan TSRP servers. History and Main Timeline Rickler released the initial versions of Mecklenburg in 2003. These included vehicles (func_vehicle) that players could drive around the map on predetermined paths, using the same system as the driveable trains from Half-Life. These vehicles included a pickup truck, a delivery truck, and a helicopter. The early versions, titled similarly to MecklenburgB3, had a large warehouse, a fight club, and an elevated highway that went over the city. Rickler's final version of Mecklenburg was named Mecklenburg_final. Later, another player named Funjob would edit Mecklenburg. These versions, titled in ways similar to Mecklenburgv5_a6, were the most prevalent and popular versions of the map. Notable changes include the addition of a shopping mall that replaced the old warehouse, the removal of the fight club and its replacement by a dance club, and the removal of the elevated highway. Funjob would then create a series of Mecklenburg edits he called the V series. These were titled similarly to MecklenburgV_Snow and MecklenburgV_Rain. These changed the map's environment to be set either in the snow or rain. Notable changes include mirroring the entire map, replacing the dance club with a warehouse, redesigning the diner, and adding an office area to the police department. Funjob's final version of Mecklenburg was named MecklenburgV_Final. Other Versions Remo Williams would also edit versions of the map for the Zack's City and Remo RP servers. He edited Mecklenburgv5_a6 and created Mecklenburgv6_a3. This version added a new road next to the hospital that connected to the hill where the house is. The apartments next to the house were pushed back to this new road, and replaced with a 2-floor carshop. A car modification garage was added alongside the new road. This version was then heavily edited and released as MecklenburgV20. Nearly all of the textures were changed, and the street names paid homage to influential players from the Zack's City server. Many of the buildings were also heavily modified in this new version. An entirely new version of the map named SM_Mecklenburg was also created. The map used a similar layout to Mecklenburg, but instead of being a modified version of the original, was started from scratch. This version was meant to be released for a specific server that was paying a mapper to create it for them. However, the owners of the server decided to leave The Specialists, and thus stopped payments to the mapper. The mapper then abandoned the project and released the map in an unfinished state as SM_Mecklenburg_a1_v3. The SM series of the maps is notable for its use of much taller buildings than the original, as well as its increased map size. Secrets Some versions of the map have a hidden button that either opens the door to the police station or opens the doors to the gunshop. Gallery mc1.jpg|A view of Mecklenburg's skyline (skybox) from above the gunshop, facing the Wawa (version v5_a6) tx3.jpg|A view of the streets below from the Leet Tower's windows (version v5_a5). tx4.jpg|Another view of the skyline (version v5_a5). Category:Maps